Believe
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: Isabella tries to explain her feelings to Phineas. Will Doofenshmirtz get in the way of friendship and true love? Believe... has... finally... Returned... Chapter 12 is now up!
1. The Song

# As #  
Believe

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here is a short multi-chapter story. Yes, my stories Locked In and PnF TOD SS will be started soon. We need to get things organized. So I just wrote this at 2 in the morning, so not my best work. Anyway... ENJOY!

It was a normal day for Isabella. She helped Phineas and Ferb with there project. Phineas completely ignores her hints, and she goes home. After Isabella helped the boys with their contraption, she went home and told herself that tomorow she would tell phineas that she loves him.

"One more day Isabella, one more," Isabella told herself as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Isabella woke up nervous. She was scared of how Phineas was going to react.

She looked in the mirror and said, "Like the song said before we went across the world, I believe we can. Believe!" Isabella kept reassuring herself, as she started to get ready.

Isabella kept singing the song silently, " I believe we can... and thats the measure of a measure of a man...," she kept singing.

She put on her bow, and grabbed her fireside girl uniform, just in case. She ran downstairs as fast as she could. She smelt pancakes from inside the kitchen. Her mom prepared breakfest.

"Isa? Is that you?" Her mom said. Isabella went into the kitchen to greet her mom.

"Yeah, hi mom! Good morning!" Isabella said happily.

"Good morning Isa. Sit down and eat. I made your favorite..." Isabella's mom said.

"Blueberry pancakes! Thanks mom!" Isabella said happily.

"Hey, what song were you singing this morning?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro asked.

Isabella choked on her pancakes when she heard her mom, "Um... Well... You see..." Isabella choked out.

Mrs. Shapiro grinned at her daughter, "Haha, just go to Phineas and Ferb's house, you crazy thing," She said while smiling.

Isabella snickered, "Okay mom, bye, love you!" She said while getting up and running out the door. She was not ready for her true loves reaction we she told him her true feelings.

Authors Note: How did you guys and girls like it? This is supposed to be around 2 or 3 chapters but, if you guys want I can make it longer. Sorry I haven't been making as many stories. I have been crazy busy with my youtube videos, my co-author stories, and my basic life. Please review this story. Hope you ENJOYED!


	2. The reaction

Believe

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Welcome back to Believe! Isabella was about to tell phineas how she feels. Please ENJOY!

Isabella was running to Phineas and Ferb's house. She was as confident as she could get. She walked through the gate to see Phineas and Ferb building a slingshot.

Isabella said, "Watcha doin?" In her most sweetest voice.

"Hi Isabella! Were building a giant slingshot to shoot us across town onto the matress warehouse!" Phineas said excitedly.

"Phineas, I have got something to say to you." Isabella said nervously.

Ferb's eyes widened. He knew what Isabella was going to say. Ferb nodded at Isabella as to say "finally".

Isabella smiled Ferb then began to talk to Phineas, "Phineas, I really like you. You know, more than friends," Phin's eyes were wide but, Isabella continued, "You could even say, I-I love you."

Phineas just stared at Isabella for a moment. "You love me?" Phineas said nervously. Isabella nodded.

"Will you be my boyfriend!" Isabella shouted. She covered her mouth, and realized what she just said. Ferb looked at Isabella with a different look. Maybe of shock.

Phineas was startled by the sudden outburst. Then Phineas frowned.

Phineas answered, " Um... Isabella, I'm sorry, but... No," Ferb dropped his jaw at Phineas. Isabella's eyes started watering and she ran off, " Wait! Isabella!" She didn't hear him as she slammed the door shut to her house.

Ferb stared at Phineas with a very mad face, "Why? Why did you say NO?!"

" Because," Phineas answered.

"Because Why!" Ferb said angrily.

"Because, I can't love her!" Phineas yelled at Ferb before running into the house.

Ferb said to himself, "What did he mean by can't love her?"

Authors Note: Wait Phineas said NO! What a twist! Don't worry it's not the last chapter. Sorry it was short. I had very little time to write this. Please review! The possible last chapter to Believe is coming soon! If you want the story to go on longer, please say so in the reviews! Hope you all ENJOYED! 


	3. Together

Believe ch. 3

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Welcome back to believe! I took a very long break did-... You know what! I didn't take a long break! This website banned me from making stories for about a week! Now I am angry. :( I guess i need to get over it. Anyway here is the possible last chapter! ENJOY!

PHINEAS POV

I ran... I tried to ignore it... It wouldn't leave my head... I tried to run away from my problems... They just caught up with me.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"Will you be my boyfriend!" She shouted at me, but I still turned her down...

"Um... Im sorry Isabella, but... No." I regret it... I regret the whole conversation. She cried... I made her cry... "Wait! Isabella!" Too late, she was already gone. All the yelling with my step-brother. Then... I ran.

END FLASHBACK

I can still hear the crying. The hurt in her voice. He chased me. Ferb, he was after me. My answer, I can't love her, got him all curious. I was hiding in the closet. Too bad he knew my hiding spots.

"PHINEAS!" He shouted outside the closet, "Come out now!" He got mad when I didn't answer him. I heard him pull out his power drill.

NOBODY'S POV

Ferb put the drill up to the hinges, and started to unscrew.

"Wait!" Phineas yelled from inside the closet. Ferb stopped and still had an angry look on his face. Phineas stepped out and Ferb grabbed him and pinned him against wall.

"Tell me why, Flynn!" Ferb yelled at his step-brother. Phineas knew this was serious. Ferb had fire in his eyes. Ferb knew that they both liked each other. But, he couldn't understand why Phineas said no.

"No! Let me go Ferb! Not cool, bro!" Phineas yelled. Phineas then got out of Ferb's grasp. Phineas was almost out of there shared room when... Ferb grabbed Phin's arm and put it behind his back. Ferb lifted the arm with force. Phineas yelped with pain.

"Tell me, or the arm comes off!" Ferb shouted. Phineas knew Ferb wasn't going to rip his arm off, but he could make it fill with pain.

"Okay! Okay!" Phineas choked out. Ferb lossened his grip, "Okay here it goes... I can't love her because... Our friendship would be ruined if I did something wrong. If we went out, it would be very awkward... I think? We would hate each other if we broke up. I can't go out with Isabella if all those things could happen." Phineas finished and looked at his shoes.

Ferb looked at how sad Phineas was. He let go of him. Then, he told Phineas some great words of wisdom, "Phineas, those things could happen. But, they also couldn't. It all depends on how you run your life."

Phineas smiled an hugged his brother, "Thanks bro! Now... I'm going to Isabella's!" Phineas ran out the door. Ferb just smiled and pulled out a book to read.

PHINEAS POV

I ran... I didn't ignore it any longer... I didn't want it to leave my head... I ran and faced my problems... I just beat them.

I ran up to the door an knocked. Mrs. Shapiro answered, " Hello, Phineas. Are you here to talk to Isabella. She just ran through here crying. She wouldn't let me go into her room."

"Yeah, that might be my falt. I'm here to apologize," I said.

Mrs. Shapiro said, " Oh... Okay Phineas. Go talk to her."

I ran up the stairs. I knocked and said, "Isabella it's me, Phineas," no answer, "Come on Isabella... I have to tell you something." Phineas heard the door click. He opened it and saw Isabella walking back to bed.

NOBODY'S POV

"What do YOU want?" Isabella said harshly. Phineas frowned.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really like you Isabella," Phineas smiled. Isabella froze up. Phineas continued, "I was nervous about what was going to happen if we started dating. Untill, Ferb gave me some words of wisdom. I-I love you Isabella. Will you be my girlfriend?" Phineas Said while scooting closer to isabella.

Isabella was shocked. Yet, she was the happiest girl in the world, "Phineas... I love you too! Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" Isabella screamed.

Phineas said, "Really? After all the trouble I caused you?"

"Oh, Phin! I don't care about that anymore! All that matters is that were happy!" Isabella said while stareing into Phin's eyes.

Phineas smiled and leaned in toward Isabella. She did the same. At last they kissed. At the same time they thought, "How could this get any better."

Authors note: YAY! Wow... Long chapter! Exactly 830 words! My limit is only around 500. Do you want me to write more? Please say so in the reviews. I can make plenty more chapters for this story. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading the possible last chapter to believe!  



	4. Fireworks

Believe ch. 4

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! You wanted it... You got it! Believe will continue! I really like this story! I am happy that it goes on. One more thing... D. T. Guthary, keep an eye out on Phineas okay? Please, ENJOY!

They were finally together. At last they can stop hiding there feelings. Phineas and Isabella were only together for one day. Ferb was the only one who knew of there relationship. How were they going to tell Buford, Baljeet, and maybe Irving. No... Not Irving.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Phineas asked his step-brother and his new girlfriend, Isabella. Ferb shrugged. Isabella scratched her head. Then Phineas had an idea, "Hey! We can put on a firework display!"

"Um... Phinny? How is that supposed help tell them that were dating," Isabella asked. Phineas smiled at the sound of his nickname that Isabella gave him.

"At the end of the display, the grand finale will make a heart with Phin+Izzy in the middle!" Phineas said excitedly. Isabella smiled and leaned her head on Phin's shoulder.

"Thats a great idea, Phinny," Isabella said, then kissed him on the cheek. Phineas blushed and gave a quick kiss back on her lips.

"Let's get started," Ferb said while smirking. Phineas and Isabella were startled by Ferb. They totally forgot he was there.

"Yeah, lets get started!" Phineas said happily. Just then Buford came in with Baljeet over his shoulder.

"Sup losers," Buford said while putting Baljeet down.

"Do you really have to carry me like that?" Baljeet asked Buford.

"My docter says it's better for my back" Buford said while chewing on Tough Gum.

"Hey guys, were putting on a huge firework display!" Phineas said excitedly.

Baljeet said happily, "Wow, that sounds like fun!"

"I guess it does. I was kinda hoping for something more exciting though," Buford said while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry! We are puting special designs in the fireworks!" Phineas said happily.

"Wait, your making your own fireworks?" Baljeet asked.

"Yep, okay I want Buford and Baljeet to work on the stage, Ferb to work on the designs, and Isabella and me will work on the grand finale," Phineas said, "Oh, and Ferb, make sure you put some extra texture to the faces!"

"Faces?" Baljeet said confused.

"Yeah! I did say special designs!" Phineas said.

"Alright let's get started guys!" Isabella said to the others.

(I am going to skip the building montage. Let's say it's around 8:00 P.M.)

"Hey! What are you brats doing!" A familer voice said from inside the house.

"Hey Candace! Want to watch the fireworks!" Phineas asked his sister.

"No, no I don't! You guys are so busted! I'm telling mom!" Candace shouted.

"Mom and dad are at the antique convention in Indiana. They wont be back for about 2 days," Phineas replied.

"Oh... Right. Well I guess I can't bust you today. Oh alright, i'll watch the fireworks," Candace said while pulling out her phone. She went through her contacts and called her friend Stacy.

"Hey Stace! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the fireworks display that Phineas and Ferb are putting on?" Candace said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your brothers are putting on a firework display, and your not trying to bust them?" Stacy asked.

"Well my parents are in Indiana so I can't bust them," Candace said.

"Oh, okay! Be right over," said Stacy.

A half hour past and they were about to start the fireworks.

"Do you think girly and dinnerbell were a little close when they were working?" Buford asked Baljeet while sitting down to watch the fireworks.

Baljeet answered, "I don't know. A little I guess," Buford shrugged it off, and was preparing for the fireworks. Almost everyone in town showed up to see.

"You ready?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Yes, yes I am!" she answered. They shared a kiss behind the stage before going to sit next to there friends.

The fireworks were amazing. Buford always pointed out whose face it was when it showed up in the sky. This went on for about an hour. Now the finale. A bunch of fireworks burst in the air.

"The finale!" Buford said excitedly.

The last firework was ready to launch. Phineas and Isabella were so excited. The last firework was lit.

"Here we go!" Isabella said happily.

Just then, the firework fell over. The crowd let out a gasp. Then the firework launched and exploded a half a foot from Phineas's chest.  
Authors note: Oh no... Phineas could be seriously injured! Find out next time on Believe. Please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Last Kiss?

Believe ch. 5

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Welcome back to believe. School starts tomarrow on 8/13/12. I will barely have time to write stories :'(. Well I guess I only have weekends. Anyway here is the 5th chapter.

"Call the hospital!" He heard, "He's in critical condition!" A man yelled. Then he heard a door close then sirens went off. Then... Blackout.

In the ambulance the head doctor yelled, "Call and make sure there is room open for emergancy care!" They arrived at the hospital.

"Go! Go! Get the defibrillator!" The doctor yelled, "Were losing him!"

The entire gang was there plus candace and stacy. Isabella was crying outside the door. She only got some minor burns. Everyone was listening to the doctor Inside.

"1...2...3 CLEAR!" The doctor shouted. He repeated 4 times after. The heart monitor was slowing down. BEEP... ... BEEP... ... ...BEEP... ... ... ...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Isabella was too shocked to cry. Only one thought, He's gone. The doctor came out frowning.

"I'm so sorry... He didn't make it. You can go in if you want though," he said while wiping his eyes. Isabella ran in to Phineas.

"Phineas, please don't leave me... Please! I love you!" Isabella choked out. Everyone was crying, even Buford. Isabella leaned in and gave Phineas one last kiss. They all started to walk out crying.

BEEP

They turned around and looked at Phineas.

BEEP... ... ...BEEP... ...BEEP...BEEP.

They saw Phin's chest start to go up and down. He was breathing. He is alive.

The doctor ran in, "He... He... He's alive! I have never seen this before!" The doctor was amazed. Isabella ran to Phineas. Phineas was opening his eyes. He looked at Isabella and the rest of shocked gang.

Isabella said shockingly,."Yo-your alive... Your alive! But, you and the hea-" she was interuppted by Phin's kiss.

After the kiss Phineas said, "Thank you,"

Isabella was confused, "What do you mean?"

"When I was gone... I saw something in the distance. I light... Everything was dark. Eccept for that light. I walked toward it. Then I heard a voice behind me... Your voice. You were yelling don't leave me. I ran back and you kissed me. I felt a spark run through me. I said to myself... I can't leave you," Phineas said in the sweetest way possible.

Isabella started to cry with joy. She hugged Phineas. Phineas hugged back.

"I can't wait untill tomarrow," Isabella said dreamingly.

Authors note: How was that? I know it was short but, it was all I could do in 3 hours. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thx for reading! 


	6. Dr Doof's Letter

Believe ch. 6

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I apologize... It is all the schools fault! Anyway... Here it is. Believe ch. 6!

On the ride home Phineas and Isabella explained everything to Buford and Baljeet. They were a little suprised, but soon they said that they were waiting for them to get together.

Phineas said, "Why does everyone say they were waiting for us to go out?" Everyone laughed. They pulled in to there driveway. Phineas was limping slightly.

"It feels great to be home," Phineas said while taking Isabella's hand.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC.

Dr. D shouted, "So Perry the platypus... This is my EVILINATOR 5000!" Perry was trapped in a beam of light. He already knew how to escape. He will take out a rock from his hat, and throw it at the release botton.

"Perry the platypus, are you even listening!" Doof shouted. Perry woke up from his daydream, " Anyway, this machine has the power to turn any person, into an evil sidekick! I will shoot this at any person I want to be my sidekick!"

Perry through the rock and escaped. He beat up Doofenshmirts. Pressed the self-destuct button. Perry noticed that the Inator fired before exploding.

"Ha! Perry the Platypus! I programmed it to fire before exploding! Now, my sidekick should come to me. HaHaHa!" Doff said manically.

Perry's eyes wided. What did he just do.

FLYNN-FLETCHER BACKYARD

Phineas was acting strange. He was laughing randomly. He kept talking to himself. No body knew what was going in with him.

Isabella asked, "Um... Phin are you okay?"

Phineas answered nervously, "Okay? Yes I am fine. Never better. Why?"

Isabella said, " It's just that, your acting strange," Phineas turned around with a nervous smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Phineas just kept on smiling, and left the others to wonder why he was acting strange.

AT DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC.

Dr. D was trying to find out who was hit by the stray beam from his Evilinator.

"My Evilinator seemed to have someone in this person's backyard. I can't tell who I hit though?" Dr. D was getting a little frustrated. Then he had an idea.

"Norm! Get me a pen and paper I got something to write!" Dr. D said loudly.

BACK AT THE FLYNN-FLECHER BACKYARD AND TWO HOURS LATER

"Hey the mailman is here!" Phineas said happily. He walked over and the mailman gave him a letter.

"Cool, a letter from a company called... Doofenshmirtz inc. There is a word in the middle, but it's scratched out," Phineas smiled and opened the letter.

Dear suburben children,

I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, invite you to join me in a building contest. I did some research on you kids, and you are pretty good builders. I hope you can attend.

Sincerely, Dr. D

Phineas read the letter to his friends.

"Um... I'm not sure we should attend," Ferb said.

"Yeah, we do not even know this Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Baljeet said.

"If he tries to hurt us, I will punch'em in the gut!" Buford said while shaking his fists.

Phineas said, "Come on guys, I bet it will be really... Really fun," Phineas said smiling.

"Well... I guess," Isabella said. Ferb nodded and Baljeet shrugged. Buford hit him on the arm.

"Ow! Fine I will go!" Baljeet yelled in pain.

"Awesome! Let's get there as fast as we can!"  
Phineas called to his friends.

"Why?" Isabella said.

"Um... Just because. Let's go!" Phineas and the gang ran down the street, unaware about what was going to happen at D.E.I.

Authors note: How was that update. I was back and forth on this idea. But, I did it already. I thought Dr. D needed to be in this story too. Anyway please review. And thanks for reading!


	7. The Evil One

Believe ch. 7

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here we are with chapter 7. Now this chapter will be something you did not expect! Please ENJOY!

The gang was running downtown.  
Phineas was in front, followed by Isabella, behind her was Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford. Phineas saw the building first.

Phineas shouted, "Hey, there it is guys!" The gang followed him into the building.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ ROOM

Dr. D said, "Yes, they are arriving right on time," he was watching them from his roof, "I wonder who it will be! I'm getting all tingly just thinking about it!"

The door bell rang, and Doofenshmirtz ran to the door and said, "Welcome to Doofe-" he was interupted by a small voice.

"Hi, were the Fireside girls! Would you like some cupcakes!" A little girl said while holding cupcakes.

Dr. D frowned, "Um... I wasn't expecting you," he said, "I can't have any high carb sweets until I reach my wieght loss goal,"

"Okay we understand. Have a nic-" the fireside girl was interupted by Dr. D.

"OKAY! You talked me into it! I will take a box," Doofenshmirtz yelled out while handing them a wad of cash.

"Thanks!" She said while handing him a box.

BACK WITH PHINEAS AND THE GANG.

They were in the elevator. Gitchee Gitchee Goo was playing as elevator music. They saw Gretchen walking down a hallway with money in her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing up here Gretch," Isabella said.

"I just delivered cupcakes to a guy named Doofinshmat. I think that was his name. Maybe it's Doofenshmitz. I don't really know," Gretchen while smiling.

Phineas went up to Gretchen and asked, "What room was it?"

"Hmm... 506," Gretchen said happily.

"Great, come on guys!" Phineas said while running down the hall. Everyone sighed and followed.

They found the room and knocked. No answer. Knocked again.

"Hang on!" A voice shouted from the inside. A man around 6' 2" answered the door. He had brown hair and was slouching.

"Oh- Uh- Welcome to Doofenshmirtz Evi- I mean Doofenshmirtz Inc.!" Doof shouted.

"Awesome, so what should we build?" Phineas said happily.

"Oh right this way, please," Dr. D said while leading the gang to a door. He led them to a dark room.

"Um... Doc?" Buford called out. Dr. D had a dark smile on his face. Once all the kids were in the room, Dr. D ran out and shut the door and locked it tight.

"Hey what's going on!" Isabella yelled.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Baljeet yelled. Suddenly a intercom came on.

"Hello children," It was Dr. D, "sorry for the inconvience. But, one of you has been hit with my Evilinator 5000. There is a small prison at the end of the room. Try and figure out who is the hidden evil one in your little group, and put him in the cage. If you can't figure it out in one minute, the evil one will put all of you in the prison. The person who is evil knows who they are. Thank you!" Dr. D said over the intercom.

Everyones mouths were wide open. They were all staring at each other. Then, they all looked at Phineas.

"What?" Phineas said. Isabella started crying.

"Phineas, we know your the one who was hit by the beam. You have been just acting so wierd lately," Isabella said while sniffling.

"What!? You think I'm evil!" Phineas shouted shockingly.

"Stop trying to hide it, dude," Buford said while picking up Phineas.

"Hey! Put me down!" Phineas growled. Buford put Phineas in the cage. Phineas was freaking out. He was punching the bars, yelling, and they think he even cursed.

BING! The alarm went off. It was one minute, and everyone was quiet. They all looked at Phineas. Then someone from behind them pushed them in the prison. They chose wrong the wrong person. They all looked at the true evil one in the group. They were speechless of who they saw.  
It was Ferb.

Authors note: BUM BUM BUMMM...  
Oh my god... Best chapter ever. Ferb! Why did you do it! You will see why Phineas was acting so wierd in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please reveiw! GOOD DAY TO YOU!  



	8. Break out! Break up!

Believe ch. 8

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! How are you today! Did you eat a balanced breakfest?! I have no idea why I said that. Ferb is evil! The explaination to Phineas's weirdness will be answered! One more thing... I am now accepting Private messages (PM) From you readers. You can ask questions about Believe, give suggestions, and other stuff! All questions will be answered! Thank you. So please... ENJOY!

"Ferb... No...NO!" Phineas was shouting from behind the bars. Ferb thought this was enough shouting. So he walked to the angry Phineas, and punched him right in the nose. Phineas fell to the ground covering his bloody nose. Ferb laughed and walked to the other end of the room and left.

"Phineas! Are you okay!?" Isabella yelled out to her boyfriend. She held a hand out to help him up. He refused and said something no one expected.

"Get the hell away from me, Isabella," Phineas said looking pissed off. He got up himself wiping blood off his face, and went to the corner of the cell.

"But... Phineas I-" Isabella was cut off by Phineas.

"How could you say I was evil?! Do you want to know why I was acting strange? Today, was the one-month anniversery for our first project of the summer. I was planning a party for you guys. I was nervous that I would give it away. I also wanted to get this done quicker so we can have the party! You looked me right in the eye and said I was evil!" Phineas screamed at Isabella.

Isabella was crying now, "Phineas I'm sorry! You were just acting so odd!" Isabella said sobbing.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but... Were through," Phineas said still a little anger in his voice. Everyone gasped.

"You can't break up!" Baljeet yelled.

"Um... Guys? We may have a problem here!" Buford yelled pointing down. A lava pit was forming under them.

"Oh crap!" Phineas yelled.

"Wait! Phineas your lucky screwdriver!" Isabella yelled. Phineas reached into his pocket a pulled out a phillips head screwdriver. It was orange and had Phineas's name on it.

"Oh, uh... Thanks Isabella," Phineas said with no expression. He unscrewed the screws. Over half the bars were gone. The lava was getting higher and higher. Phineas looked around the room from the prison. He saw a wire hanging from the ceiling. He pulled on it and it tore down some ceiling tiles.

"Hey guys! I see vent at the end of the wire. Time to climb!" Phineas shouted. They climbed up and went through a vent.

"Just saying guys, I'm a very large dude trying to shimmy in a small vent," Buford said trying to fit in the vent. He barely got through.

"I think we should go this way," Phineas said moving webs from his face. Everyone followed Phineas. They have been crawling for about 30 minutes. All of a sudden the vent broke. It snapped in half. They all recovered eccept for Isabella. She was dangling from the broken vent. Phineas went to help her.

"Hang on! I got you!" Phineas yelled pulling her up. He realized the vent was over the 100 floor staircase. That was enough for Phineas to pull with his might. He pulled her up and went tumbling. Phineas ended up on top of Isabella.

"You, you saved me...," Isabella said out of breath.

"Yeah I don't want you to die," Phineas said. Isabella giggled and started leaning to Phineas slowly. Phineas closed his eyes and leaned. There lips were about to touch. Just before they kissed, Phineas snapped his eyes open. He put a hand between there lips.

"I-I can't...," Phineas said with sorrow in his voice. Isabella had teary eyes as they crawled to the room that Ferb and Doofenshmirtz.

Authors note: WHAT! NO CLIFFHANGER! Well I guess the bad phinabella moment kind of is. Oh well! Please review! And PM me any question you might have about BELIEVE. Come and read again when ch. 9 comes out! GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	9. Bring it!

Believe ch. 9

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I am back with Believe. Thank you guys for the 50 positive reviews! I just had to thank all you readers of this story. So, here is ch. 9!

They arrived at the planning room. The gang were looking through a vent, listening to the conversation.

"So, kid, have any good ideas?" Doofenshmirtz asked his new sidekick. Ferb just shrugged. The he snapped his fingers and ran out of the room.

"Aha! So you do have an idea!" Dr. D said excitedly as he left the room. Phineas frowned.

"No... why Ferb. How could he be evil?" Phineas said sadly.

"It's okay Phineas," Isabella said putting a hand on his shoulder. Phineas smiled slightly at Isabella. Isabella took this chance of Phineas's slight happiness. She grabbed his hand. Phineas frowned and looked at Isabella. She let go of his hand and her eyes started to water. Phineas saw how sad he was making Isabella. He felt bad, really bad.

Phineas faced her. She looked up with teary eyes, "What are you looking at?" She said sadly.

"The most beautiful girl I ever saw," he whispered. Isabella was a surprised by the complement. Phineas leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss. Isabella was a little shocked by the kiss even more. She eventually eased into the kiss, "I-I am deeply sorry for what mean things I said to you," Phineas said sounding sad.

"Phinny... it's okay. I understand why your mad, I could never stop loving you," Isabella said sweetly. They hugged and everyone awed. They looked back and smiled at their friends. They unscrewed the vent, and crawled through. Phineas and Isabella were holding hands as they walked. They heard a conversation in the next room.

"Shhhh...," Phineas said quietly. The talking continued in the other room.

"So, what your saying is that the only way we can take over the Tri-State area, is to destroy part of it?" Doof said questionably. Ferb nodded at his master.

"Hmm... Wait! I have an idea! I will build a destructinator! It will blow up anything in a 100 foot radius!" Doofenshmirtz yelled out. Ferb smiled and chuckled. He gave a thumbs up. Phineas frowned and got his phone.

"What are you-" Baljeet said but was interrupted.

"Quiet," Phineas told Baljeet. He clicked some buttons and put the phone up to his ear. As Doofenshmirtz walked to another room, Ferb's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"What is it Flynn," Ferb said rather harshly.

"Well that wasn't a nice greeting," Phineas replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Phineas. What do you want?"

"I think you should check your prison," Phineas answered. Ferb's mouth dropped open. He ran to a security camera and turned it on. No one was in the cage, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Ferb shouted.

"You better watch your back, bro. Were going to beat you!" Phineas said with confidence.

"Oh yeah! Just try to stop me. After Doofenshmirtz finishes the destructinator-" Ferb was interrupted by a loud boom. He looked outside. There was a giant hole in a building, "Well it looks like someone finished!" Ferb said. He hung up his phone and walked to the other room.

Phineas walked away from the corner he was in. Everyone followed him. He watched his brother whisper something into Doofenshmirtz ear.

"What!?" Doofenshmirtz yelled out. Just then Ferb grabbed him and threw Doofenshmirtz out the window. The whole gang gasped. Then, they heard him hit the ground.

"I'm okay! I do this all the time!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. The gang let out a sigh. Ferb laughed manically. He shot the destructinator a couple more times. He stopped firing.

"Now I got to destroy Phineas," Ferb said to himself. Phineas got up and started to walk in the room.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Isabella asked nervously. Phineas gave her a kiss.

"If I don't come back, I just have to say I love you. Also tell my family I love them too. Now leave this place," Phineas said.

"Wait, you can't go and just fight him!" She said.

"I have to. He's my brother, and I am the only one to get the real Ferb to come back. Bye Isabella," Phineas said sadly as he walked in the room.

"Bye Phinny. I love you," she said as she ran to elevator with the rest of the gang. Phineas breathed heavily. He walked in the room.

"Hey, British butthead!" Phineas shouted to Ferb. Ferb turned around a little startled.

"Well, speaking of the devil!" Ferb said.

"This is too much Ferb. Your blowing up our town!" Phineas yelled.

"Whatever, its not like your going to beat me,"

"You wanna bet!" Phineas said sounding confident. Ferb frowned and looked his at his brother in the eyes.

"Bring it!"

Authors note: Oh god! This is not going to end well. How did you like this chapter? I loved writing this one! Please review! And make sure to PM me if you have any questions! GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	10. Fight

Believe ch. 10

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! What a cliffhanger in ch. 9. Well here is the most dramatic chapter yet. Hope you ENJOY!

They charged each other. They rammed into each other and went tumbling. They rolled right into a counter. Ferb was on top of Phineas. Ferb swung his fist right into Phineas's jaw. Phineas yelled out in pain. He reached up on the counter. He grabbed a beaker, and hit it on Ferb's head. Glass went all over Ferb. He cried out in pain, and fell off Phineas. Phineas took his chance. He pounced on his brother. Phineas grabbed his shirt collar, he brought his hand back and punched him in the nose.

"How did that feel Fletcher!" Phineas shouted. Ferb opened one eye.

He said, "I don't know, Flynn. How does this feel!" Ferb brought his head up fast. He gave Phineas a huge headbut. Phineas flew back holding his face. Ferb was a little dazed. He got up, and looked at Phineas.

"Stupid child!" Ferb shouted, "You can't defeat me! I am the most powerful person in the tri-state area! No one can stop me!" Ferb yelled out to the sky. He took out a ray gun and pointed it at Phineas.

"I know what I'M going to do today," Ferb said mocking Phineas, "I am going to destroy Phineas Flynn. See ya later... bro," Ferb was about to kill Phineas, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Ferb? What the hell are you doing!" The voice said. He turned around and pointed the ray gun at the intruder. He looked at the person and put the gun down.

"Va-Vanessa?" Ferb said questionably.

"Ferb... your the one who is destroying the city? Your the one causing all this trouble?" Vanessa said with her voice rising. Ferb just stared at his crush. Phineas got up slowly. Phineas walked slowly behind Ferb. He jumped on him and put an arm around his neck. He choked Ferb. Vanessa was standing in shock.

"Le- Let go!" Ferb choked out. His face turned purple. He passed out. Phineas let go and looked at Vanessa.

"Quick! Did your dad have any contraption that turns people back to the way they were!" Phineas shouted to Vanessa. Vanessa shook her head.

"No... can you make one?" She asked.

"I guess? I need spare parts though," Phineas said.

"Go down the hall and the second door on the right. My dads old inators should be in there," Vanessa said.

"Awesome! Be right back," He ran off down the hall. Vanessa heard noises from the room. He came back with an armful of mechanical stuff.

"There we go!" He said while grabbing a gear. He started to build. About 45 minutes later he was done.

"Finished!" He said happily. Vanessa smiled and picked up Ferb. Ferb kept muttering things while he was unconscious. Phineas aimed and was about to fire.

"Not today!" Ferb shouted out of no where. He got out of Vanessa's arms, and kicked the gun out Phineas's hands. The gun fell to ground and was a little surprised, but recovered quickly. He dodged Ferb's punch. He got down and tripped Ferb. Ferb fell on Vanessa's foot.

"Ow!" She shouted as she grabbed her foot. She then fell over the counter and knocked a microscope on Ferb.

"Jesus Christ! God that hurt!" Ferb said while falling on the ground. He covered his head in pain. Blood was coming from his head. While Ferb was down Phineas was thinking of a plan. He thought of something, but he hated the thought. It even made him cry a bit.

He grabbed Ferb and pinned him against the wall, "Ferb... I don't want to hurt you!" Phineas said sounding sad. Ferb looked at his brother questionably.

"You can't hurt me. You don't have the guts!" Ferb shouted at his brother. Phineas looked at his brother in the eyes, and then looked down. He reached into his pocket and brought his lucky screwdriver. Ferb looked at it with shocked eyes.

"Don't make me do this... please!" Phineas shouted. Ferb smiled a evil smile.

"Do it... stab me in the head! Now! You can't, can you? Ha ha... your to weak," Ferb mocked. Phineas started to get tears in his eyes. He brought up the screwdriver and aimed. Vanessa turned away and covered her eyes.

"Last chance Ferb," Phineas said.

""Never...," Ferb mumbled. Phineas brought the Phillips head screwdriver back. Ferb's smile faded as he braced for impact. Vanessa started to sob. Phineas closed his eyes and pushed the screwdriver as hard as he could. Vanessa heard a crunch. She turned to Ferb on the ground with blood coming from his head.

Then Ferb got up and looked at the wall. The screwdriver was in the wall. The blood was from the previous hit with the microscope. He turned around and looked at Phineas.

"I told you... weak," Ferb said quietly. Phineas looked at Ferb with an angry face. Just then, Ferb grabbed the gun he had dropped earlier. He pointed it at Phineas and he ran down the near by hall. Ferb chased him. Phineas got an idea. He stopped at the lava pit room, and opened the door. Ferb stared at his brother. Phineas looked at his brother with his back to lava.

"You can't kill me Ferb... because, I am going to do it for you," Phineas said sadly. Ferb looked confused.

"What?"

"Goodbye bro... I'll miss you," Phineas said. Then he jumped in the room. The doors closed before Ferb could see Phineas hit the lava. All Ferb heard was a deathly scream. Ferb got down on his knees.

"Phi-Phineas? PHINEAS! NOOO! What did I do?!" Ferb yelled out loudly. Ferb's eyes got small as he remembered the good times with his friends and family. Ferb was a good guy again. He started crying about Phineas.

"Whats wrong Ferb?" A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Phineas standing there waving to him.

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted with glee. He gave him the biggest hug in the world. They hugged for about 10 minutes. They stopped and Ferb asked Phineas how he escaped.

"I got out by grabbing the loose wire. Thats how I got out the first time," Phineas said happily. Ferb smiled as they walked out of the building together. They apologized to each other on the way. When they arrived Isabella ran out of her house and gave Phineas a leaping hug. Ferb joined in for the group hug. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before Buford and Baljeet ran out and joined them.

"Thank God your okay guys!" They were all saying.

"I'm just glad were home. Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed to dream about tomorrow," Phineas said tiredly. He gave Isabella one last kiss and headed off to bed. That night he dreamed of building and many opportunities.

Authors note: WOOO! Everything turned out alright! My hands hurt from typing though. This chapter took a week in the making. I kept thinking of new ideas, and adding them in. Well this is not the end of Believe. Please review! GOOD DAY TO YOU!  



	11. SKIP THIS USELESS AUTHORS NOTE!

Believe: Authors note ONLY

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I got some bad news for all of the HUGE fans of Believe... I decided to end the story... I apologize. :'( I just don't have any more ideas... so I ended it on a happy ending. I do have ideas for different stories though! I have 3 stories in mind. Which should I write first:

Love on Demand- A story about a weekend long sleep over, with lots of romantic movies, sitting by the fire, a great story!(Phinabella)

Forgotten in the closet- A story when a prank goes a little to far. Buford shoves Phineas and Isabella into a closet and locks the door. Then, Buford falls asleep and forgets to let them out!(Phinabella)

Torn- A story about a new girl in town who falls for 2 different guys. They are Phineas and Ferb. She is forced to choose!(Phinabella+Ferbella)

Please tell me what you think! Write in the reviews which story to write! GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	12. Believe RETURNS: Doofenshmirtz's Plan

Believe RETURNS

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note:HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! SURPRISE! One of my most popular stories has returned! Believe is back baby! Many of you loved this story and was sad to see it end. I felt bad for just ending it off like that. But, I'm proud to announce the epic return of Believe! If your an original viewer, WELCOME BACK! If your a new viewer, WELCOME! Here it is... the return... of Believe...  
ENJOY!

Phineas and Ferb were sleeping peacefully. They were extremely tired. They recently fought each other when Ferb was evil. Now everything was normal. Well... almost normal...

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

"I finally cleaned up the place!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said happily. He looked out the window to the suburbs. He frowned anger.

"Those boys will pay for what they have done!" He said to himself. At that moment a giant robot came up behind him.

"Sir, I made a pork smoothie! Would you like one?" Norm the robot asked cheerfully. Doofenshmirtz turned around and facepalmed.

"Your a weird robot, Norm. A very weird robot," Doof said as he went to his bedroom.

"Is that a no?" Norm said as Doof closed the door behind him.

*9 HOURS LATER*

Phineas woke up after his alarm went off. Which is strange because he always gets up before it. He looked at the unconscious Ferb. He remembered the battle they had. A terrible fight. He shook his memories away. He realized his phone was ringing. It was his girlfriend Isabella. He answered.

"Hello?" He answered tiredly.

"Hey Phinny!" A cheerful Isabella said over the phone.

"Hi Isabella."

"Watcha doin?"

"Waking up. What about you?"

"In my room. Doing nothing."

"Well, thats not how you should spend a summer vacation."

"Nahh. But the gang will understand if you don't want to build today. You must be tired after the fight."

"We'll manage."

"Haha! You always do!"

"Yep!"

"Haha! Well, I have to go. Talk to you later. LOVE YOU!"

"Haha! LOVE YOU TOO! bye!

"Bye!" Isabella hung up.

Phineas smiled and got out of bed. He went downstairs for breakfast. He got a bowl of Super-O's and then went outside. He was just going to relax until his brother came out. All of a sudden Isabella came through the gate.

"Hey! I came to see if you were going to build something?" She said.

"Well, I'm still debating. I'm really sore right now. So, I'm not sure," he said.

"Where are you sore?" Isabella asked.

"Mostly my shoulders..." Phineas said rubbing his shoulders. Isabella went behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Your lucky I have gotten the massaging patch 5 times!" Isabella said happily. Phineas smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"Thanks Izzie..." Phineas said blushing.

"Sure! No prob!" Isabella said also blushing. After about a minute, Phineas felt limp after the shoulder massage. Then Ferb walked outside. He smiled at the two.

"Morning Ferb!" Phineas said happily. Ferb nodded. He waved at Isabella and she waved back.

"You sure slept awhile," Phineas continued.

"Rough day." Ferb said simply. Phineas agreed.

"Still up for a bit of building bro?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him a "seriously?" look.

"Of course." Ferb said happily. Phineas got the tools and Ferb called a company to order from. They had no idea they were being watched from a distance.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

"Thats right... have fun children... have fun," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said while looking off his balcony. He looked over at Norm.

"Sir! Here's that pork smoothie! You never answered me if you wanted one. So, I made 216 of them while you slept!" Norm said in his usual cheerful voice. Doofenshmirtz facepalmed.

"Quiet Norm!" Doof said, "your being very annoying today. Now, what was I doing? Oh Yeah! Spying!" He said as he looked his, so called, Telescopeinator.

"Hmm... that boy seems to gave an interest in that girl... maybe I can use this to my advantage!" He said while going into a evil laugh.

"Sir!" Norm shouted.

"What Norm! I was in the zone!" Doof retorted.

"I made chicken Cupcakes!" Norm said happily.

"Ugh... Norm... go for a walk or something.."

Authors note: That felt great to write this! It's been so long since I've even talked about this story! Well, I feel all happy now that I can add more! Thanks for reading. Make sure to review! And...

GOOD DAY TO YOU!


End file.
